1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical conductor assembly comprising a seal for sealing an electrical conductor terminated to an electrical contact. The seal of the present invention allows a contact having corners, e.g. a box-shaped receptacle contact, to be manually or automatically inserted through the seal without degrading the sealing quality of the seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seals are often used with electrical connectors to provide a barrier to contaminants, including water and other fluids. Seals are typically located at the mating interface between two electrical connectors and around conductors, typically wires, that extend into the connector. Typically, the wires are attached to electrical terminals and the terminals are then inserted into terminal cavities in electrical connector housings. The terminals are inserted through terminal receiving apertures or holes in the seals and into corresponding cavities in the housing. These holes in the seals typically includes sealing glands or cylindrical bumps or protuberances that establish sealing integrity with the round wires or conductors extending though the seals when the terminals have been fully inserted into the housing cavities.
The terminals are typically larger than the conductors to which they are attached. Therefore one problem that occurs is that during insertion of the terminal or electrical contact through the seal holes or apertures, the contact can damage the seal glands. For example, the front end of the contact can tear the seal, thereby compromising the sealing capability of the seal. The problem is especially significant for typical terminals or contact having a box shaped receptacle section with a generally rectangular or square cross section. The round hole must be deformed to allow the rectangular terminal to pass through the seal. During insertion, the edges of the terminal or contact can bite into the seal and rip or tear the seal.